


Dairy Farts

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Farting, Lactose Intolerance, Scat, gassy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: “I’m a stuffed boy,” he bragged,  pushing out another burp. “You know what dairy does to me...”
Kudos: 14





	Dairy Farts

My boyfriend never tolerated dairy very well. His stomach would balloon out, until he started releasing smelly bombs for a long while before darting to the bathroom. And yet he loved cereal, which he normally ate with his soy milk. One day I was at the store and returned to find my boyfriend in a grouchy mood.  
Eventually I discovered the issue. While I was away, he had slammed three bowls of cereal with normal milk. This was after our typical lunch too. “I just got real hungry and I figured it would be okay for once. My stomach is hurtin’,” he complained, hunching over a little.  
“That was dumb but I’m so sorry.” I started to commiserate with him, as I knew he was going to suffer for his choice.  
“I feel so full, like stuffed.” Now he patted his stomach a bit roughly, which resulted in a jarring burp. “I would rather be hungry over this.”  
“Let me rub your belly.” My request came out before I could stop it. He willingly pulled up his shirt and I reached out to touch his bloated dairy gut. “Damn, babe... do you have any room in there?” I joked in an incredulous tone.  
He shifted his weight to the other foot, looking uncomfortable. “I’m a stuffed boy,” he bragged, pushing out another burp. “You know what dairy does to me...”  
“Well are you still going to show me a good time like you promised?” I asked, grabbing at the front of his trousers.  
With a grin, he stripped off his pants, replying, “I would be honored. Just remember I might move slow. I’ve got all that cereal and milk sloshing around inside me.”  
As I grinded up against him, he looked a little uncomfortable once again. I understood why, when he stiffened his stance. “Ooh, I’m sorry-“ out came the first toot, signifying the start. “I was trying to hold that one in for a minute.” I believed him, too.  
“I want you to let all those out. Talk to me.” I knew soon it wouldn’t be so easy for him to hold back.  
His dick was hardening now. “I feel the gas bubbles building up. I’m going to be uh, how do you say- flatulent.”  
“Let me hear em,” I encouraged, rubbing his belly again.

“I have no other choice.” His breath hitched at the end of his sentence, followed by two consecutive burps. “You’re already working this shit through me.” I believed it, as his distended stomach was now gurgling noisily. It was ramping up for a big  
release.  
Other people would complain about the length of time their partner spent on the commode, but I knew a long poop was associated with success.  
That’s why when others found it disgusting or annoying, I found pleasure knowing the bigger the dump, the bigger the relief.  
I wrapped my arms around him, pressing up against his midsection. “I bet you are going to be stuck in the bathroom, huh?”  
Just as I hoped for, out came another fart, also quick, but I could smell this one. “Oh yeah, I can already tell this one won’t be quick,” he said with a chuckle. A few seconds later, he complained under his breath and I couldn’t quite catch what he said.  
“What was that?” I asked.  
He made a face as he repeated, “it‘s stuck. I got like this big gas bubble sitting right there...”  
My hands went back to rubbing circles on his soft stomach.  
After about thirty seconds, he lifted one leg and out came the offending gas, sounding like a loud trumpet. “I need to shit,” he moaned. “I already need to go.”


End file.
